


Whorse

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cock Expansion, Creampie, F/F, Horse transformation, Lip Expansion, Micro, Muscle Growth, Partial Transformation, bimbofication, mlp mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: Mindy is visited by a perverted wish-granting fairy, who can’t even bother to stay awake and properly hear what she wished for, but it all works out in the end!
Kudos: 33





	Whorse

Mindy’s eyes fluttered open groggily as the sun came through her window, the first thing her eyes met was the tent of her blanketed created by her generous morning wood. She breathed deeply, stomach going up and down with her breath before she slowly reached her hand under her blanket to feel the throbbing goods to get read for another Saturday morning of careless masturbation.

She heard a yelp as she felt something around her lusty cock, and pulled aside her covers to find a buxom pixie wrapped around it with a face splattered in white and a distended belly.

“Oh! Hello~” the pixie said peeling herself off. 

“Your window was open and you looked rather tasty last night so I figured I’d rest here…”

Mindy glances over at her closed window, at least that explained her wet dream.

The pixie sat on top of the still-erect rod with her legs crossed, “Since you were such a good sport about it, you get one wish!” She said with her eyes beginning to droop.

The girl thought for a moment, looking at the fairy sitting on her dick, holding it up as she decided her wish.

She took it with her other hand and spoke, “Turn it into a horse’s…”

The fairy snapped awake from her dozing off, panicking a little, did she say turn me into a horse or turn me into a whore?? Oh, she would have to go with both. She quickly waved her wand, tapping it on the head of Mindy’s dick causing an electric buzz to hit it throughout the length. Mindy moaned with surprise as she came on the wish-granter, most of it going directly inside of her. 

She looked at the closed window and the fairy gritted her teeth with nervousness before using her magic to open it. “I’ll call you if I need child support~!” She called out before she flew away and the door shut again. 

Mindy scrambled out of bed to look into her mirror. She was a ginger with unruly hair that went down her back, with a chubby and round figure with not much else to look forward to, her breasts were on the bigger side of B-cups and her butt was sort of thick, but nothing to show off. Between her legs she had a short, fat cock and a plump pair of nuts, with a big curly bush to accompany them that went up into a happy trail on her tubby paunch.

She looked at her crotch as she turned left and right, holding it up. A patch of skin had turned black, and it was spreading more and more, she grunted as more veins than there should’ve been formed in the other side, her balls starting to sag down more and more. She cursed under her breath until almost like she was blown into like a balloon, her dick extended by a foot in length, was as thick as her wrist, and her nuts filled out to the size of grapefruits. She jumped with joy, watching the head flare out as her wish was granted, before something odd, well, unexpected, happened.

Her pubes grew short but more corse, more and more so until they covered the whole patch around her unconventional womanhood, starting to grow on her inner thighs and belly, areas where she felt a sudden burst of firmness as muscle grew there, her thighs getting thicker and thicker until the chun li poster on her walk looked twiggy. Mindy gasped as she saw her new six pack, only to whine as it was quickly hidden from her stomach expanding outward, giving her torso a bit of a barrel shaped until it came to her bust, which grew hairy as well as she cupped them out of curiosity.

Her breasts surged forward out of her grip, easily trumping D-cups as her nipples became bigger and fatter as they turned the same color as her horse cock before the tips alone were almost the size of her thumb. She turned to look at the back of her in the mirror to see a meaty backside fit for a bigger woman much more physically active than her, gasping as she felt an odd sensation causing her to grab at it and bend over.

Her anus puckered and fattened, going back and forth in the cycle until it stuck out loose and pushed her asscheeks apart, that same dark color as her other non-furred parts. Above it grew a horse tail, clear as day, a shimmering chestnut color. As Mindy got another rear view of herself, she gasped in a mixture of arousal and betrayal. 

“That fucking pest turned me into a horse!” She said stomping around, “but then what’s up with the tits and aaAA-“ 

She saw her face in the mirror, her jaw getting stronger and stronger, her face shifting around until she had more of an equine muzzle as more auburn fur grew upon it, her nostrils flaring as her eyes went wide, her ears moving to the top of her head as they became furry and pointy until they started to flick around and began to express fright as they stood straight up. She felt that sudden ripple of strength again in her upper body, her neck growing girthier as not just fur but a mane of her curly hair grew down its apex, she touched it with both hands just to double check that this was still all real. She went to talk again but found herself letting out a sensual mewl as one would a yawn as the lips on her muzzle, much like her dick and balls, looked as if they were being inflated until they just barely grew disproportionate even for her now literal horse-face, naturally a glossy brown like they had a fresh coat of lipstick applied to them.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” she said as she experienced a bassy hyperventilation, her arms and her legs at the knee were still unchanged, that was until again she felt a sudden boost in muscle mass, her calves rippling and her arms growing buffer and buffer as fur came in waves onto her. She felt a strange sharp feeling down her spine as she fell over, catching herself on her hands, which made an odd “clop” noise.

She looked down to see her arms bending in strange ways, her fingers started to disappear and be replaced by hooves, “No! No!! How am I going to jack off!” She cried as she tried to move her legs, well… her hind legs. As she successfully stood up with her new form, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a horse with a nice shimmering red coat, for sure. Definitely not as big, she was still mostly the same size. Another few differences were her wobbling pair of J-cup boobs that hung from her torso and the lips, lashes and rump fit for a porn star that actually was the size of a regular horse and looked silly, yet kind of sexy on her comparatively small frame. She was also still chubby as ever, just on a horse body. 

“Fuck…” Mindy said trotting in a circle, swishing her tail,

“This is… gross? Weird? No, not really, kinda hot to be honest…”

She looked down at her massive pony cock, and her lack of fingers, sulking.

“There has to be SOMETHING in the house I can stick this thing in…” 

Some time around noon, when Mindy was humping the couch with her massive meat between the cushions, she heard the sound of her girlfriend unlocking the door, her horse dick flopping out of place before she happily trotted to the door, before suddenly realizing she was a slutty horse and that was not what she was last time Tiana saw her, expression turning from excitement to fear.

Tiana gasped as she opened the door.

“Tee bee aych I’d fuck rainbow dash.” Mindy said splayed out on the couch, head in Tiana’s lap, who was brushing her horse-girlfriend’s hair as they watched an episode of My Little Pony, not really paying any attention.

“What about you?” She said perking up her head, speaking with her huge, pillowy lips,

Tiana thought for a moment, “I don’t know, I never really thought about doing it with a horse until today…”

Mindy gave her a teasing high blow before kissing her on the cheek.

Tiana laughed and nuzzled her girlfriend, dropping the brush to put a hand on her fat, jiggly ass, before giving a smirk and stifling more laughter.

“What? Is the idea of your girlfriend turning into a dummy thicc horse creature really that funny to you?”

Tiana caught her breath as she squeezed Mindy’s chubby hip, “No, no, it’s just… Ever since I was a kid I always wanted a pony!” She said with a comical smile before they both burst into laughter, Mindy mixing in a few whinnies.

As they continued to sort of watch, their positions changed, the she-horse splayed out on her back as Tiana casually fondled her girlfriend’s taut balls, occasionally feeling up the lower part of the shaft.

“So what about your job? Even if you could fit into the uniform you don’t… have hands.”

Mindy put a hoof on her chin and thought for a moment, “Probably gonna do porn.”

“Can I be in it to?”

“Sure.”

Outside the window of their living room, sitting in a nearby tree with a delicate pair of miniature binoculars was the fairy, fingering herself to what she saw. She lowers her binoculars and looks to you,

“What? You’ve been watching them the entire time to! Don’t judge!”


End file.
